


The colors of hell [ Tom Riddle x Remus Lupin ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┓El infierno no había sido tan colorido hastaese día.┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The colors of hell [ Tom Riddle x Remus Lupin ]

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en ''Writober'' en el día 21 en wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/205175714-the-colors-of-hell-tom-riddle-x-remus-lupin

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ: ᴛᴏᴍ ʀɪᴅᴅʟᴇ x ʀᴇᴍᴜs ʟᴜᴘɪɴ ᴀᴜ ]

𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐢́𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐠𝐚... 𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_El volcán Etna estaba en plena erupción por un monstruo propiedad de Hagrid, una de las tantas divinidades del Olimpo, él estaba especialmente encargado de cuidar a todas las criaturas mágicas, pero a veces hasta el mismo no podía controlar a tales seres como este que estaba furioso, provocando temblores sobre la tierra, dejando preocupado a Voldemort, el señor del inframundo._

_El joven Riddle, era una divinidad del Olimpo... la más oscura de todas, tanto que hasta sus propios creyentes evitaban llamarlo por su nombre, pero a pesar de eso, lo amaban. Era poderoso, atractivo y con un reino para sí mismo a pesar de que estuviera debajo de la tierra. Dumbledore no lo quería entre los demás dioses por sus actitudes amargadas y hasta crueles, así que estaba eternamente destinado a ser el señor de las tinieblas, un mundo donde no había color... y en donde el mismo Tom, no podía ver de otro modo que no sea en blanco y negro, los colores, no existían para él._

_Hasta aquel día estando preocupado por su reino. Temía que aquellos temblores abrieran la tierra y dejara pasar la luz a su reino... así que sube a la superficie para cerciorarse de que nada permita tal hecho. Mientras tanto, La hermosa diosa del amor llamada Lily y su hijo Harry, conocido por ser el mismo cupido estaban observando a Remus, el dios de los colores._

_El castaño era el encargado de ponerle al mundo el color que le correspondía según sus estaciones. En primavera, los colores vivos jamás faltaban en el ambiente o plantas... en invierno, los colores fríos hacían su aparición, en verano, los colores cálidos reinaban en su máximo esplendor, así sucesivamente siempre. Madre e hijo se sentían ofendidos y aburridos de cómo era Remus... siempre detrás de sus amigos que también eran otros dioses, no se daba jamás el gusto de enamorarse o hundirse en las pasiones ni siquiera con el mismo dios de este, que era su gran acompañante Sirius. Un joven de cabello negro y ardiente como si el mismo Voldemort prendiera fuego todo su reino... aquel muchacho era el dios de la lujuria, uno pésimo según la pelirroja, ya que, aunque tuviera al virgen de Lupin al lado, este no le daba su magia para tener algún amante ni siquiera de regalo de cumpleaños._

_Se notaba que James, padre de Harry, ocupaba toda su magia en el grupo de amigos... este era el dios de la risa, así que los cuatro camaradas siempre reían hasta que les dolía el estómago, incluyendo a Peter, la divinidad de la traición que extrañamente todavía no les clavaba el puñal a sus compañeros._

_Lily estaba tranquila contemplándolo con su hijo mientras este hacia sus tareas hasta que presintió que Voldemort se acercaba distraídamente, así que como la diosa enamoradiza que era, su mente hizo un pequeño ''click'' ideando al menos para diversión de ella y de su retoño, un pequeño plan. Tom era otro que se negaba al poder del amor viviendo recluido y amargado en su oscuro reino solitario sin justamente, ningún color... era triste al menos para los dos dioses del amor, así que, con una simple mirada, creyeron que podían aliviar aquella soledad._

_Harry siendo ya un adolescente experto en su tarea como un dios, elije su mejor flecha lanzándosela a Tom, el dios del inframundo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del impacto, ya que estas no pueden ser detectadas, pero cuando son certeras, es devastador._

_Madre e hijo se quedaron petrificados, observando con detenimiento la situación, porque cuando Tom vio a Remus, el dios de las tinieblas siente un profundo amor verdadero por el castaño que simplemente le sonríe con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Hasta que el pelinegro lo toma del brazo, abriendo la tierra en dos llevándolo directamente a sus dominios... ni Lily o Harry saben que decir o hacer, temiendo a que quizás... si se les fue la mano aquella vez._

_Los amigos de Remus buscaron a su amigo por mar y tierra, hasta que la pelirroja y su hijo les dicen la verdad, provocando que todos enloquezcan ya que no le tenían buena fe a Tom, los colores se habían extinguido, todo parecía más sombrío, como si el infierno y la tierra hubieran cambiado lugares... temían por el castaño y su felicidad así que recurrieron a Dumbledore, para que convenciera a Voldemort de devolver a su amigo, pero el anciano se negó diciendo que Riddle era soberano en sus tierras, no podía interferir, aunque tuviera a otra divinidad de prisionero... estaba todo perdido para los tres amigos._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Remus no se quejaba, era feliz muy feliz en el infierno, cuando había llegado casi lanza a Tom en sus propias llamas del horror que le provocaba aquel secuestro, pero este solo se reía y lo contemplaba como el ser más hermoso que había visto. Mediante el tiempo, descubrió que el mundo de ese dios oscuro era exactamente como se mostraba, ya que el pelinegro solo podía ver en blanco y negro... Lupin había creído que solo eran imaginaciones suyas porque no era alguien de ese reino._

_Tímidamente fue coloreando todo a su paso, había temido que Tom reaccionara mal pero el pelinegro le dejo pintarle hasta la cara a los demonios del lugar, Remus jamás había estado tan entretenido hasta ese momento. El mayor lo observaba con amor a pesar de que el solo podía ver en blanco y negro, no notaba la diferencia de nada... pero mientras más hablaban, el amor golpeaba fuertemente al castaño, así que cuando termino de pintar la mayoria del lugar, decidió hacer una muestra de amor verdadero al dios de las tinieblas._

_Hizo que sus ojos pudieran ver el cambio, así que Tom se encontró con un mundo nuevo y los hermosos ojos miel de Remus que le demostraban que no le era indiferente. Poco a poco, fue aprendiendo el nombre de todos los colores, Lupin volvía cada tiempo a colocar a estos en el mundo de los mortales, hablar con sus amigos y agradecerles a los entrometidos dioses del amor por darles a Voldemort._

_Tom no se molestaba cuando Remus se iba unos días a hacer sus tareas en la tierra... porque este ya tenía su propia corona en el reino de las tinieblas y sabía que tarde o temprano, el volvería a colocar los colores en el infierno, en su vida y en su corazón._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷

  
  



End file.
